True Mates REBOOT
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: *ADOPTED FROM Mrs.KimiPotter* Set during New Moon after Edward leaves. Instead of becoming a zombie, Bella starts hanging out with her friends and even makes a new one, Aleena, who becomes her best friend and sister. When she and Aleena go to Egypt after graduation, she meets a mysterious man and soon finds out that she is his mate...
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so I adopted this story from and I will be rewriting each chapter as I go along so it makes more sense...so I hope you guys enjoy this new version of True Mates**

**True Mates Ch. 1**

It took me about a week after Edward left to realize that I wasn't just hurting myself by acting like a zombie. I was hurting Charlie too, and he took me in when my mom no longer wanted me. I knew I wasn't being fair to him, so after I 'woke up', I started hanging out with my old friends again and tried to get my life back to normal as much as I could. About a month after I got my shit together, a new girl came to Forks High. She was staying with cousins because she wanted to finish school in America since her father had gone to Cairo for a new job opportunity. Soon the new girl, whose name was Aleena, became my best friend and by graduation, she was like the sister I never had.

As a graduation present, her parents sent two first class tickets to Cairo so she and a friend could spend the summer with them. Since we were best friends, and because it would good practice for when we shared a dorm at UCLA, Aleena gave me the other ticket. A couple of days after graduation, we were checking out suitcases one has time before our flight at 6. Aleena, who had been staying with me, walked into my room and after sitting on my bed, began to rifle through my suitcase. Still rifling she said, " Pack the purple skirt Izzy." I rolled my eyes and said, "I was going to and you know I don't like being called Izzy, Leena." I quickly grabbed said purple skirt, which was dark purple with black stitching and very short, and placed it in my suitcase. After the Cullens left, I had developed a sense of style of my own that while different from my usual jeans, converse and t-shirt getup, didn't leave me looking like I raped the covers of a magazine. Thinking of how proud Alice would be left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I might not care about the Cullens anymore and the pain of their abandonment might not hurt anymore, but that didn't mean that what they did wasn't still pissing me off. Anyway, by the time we checked everything, it was 3 in the afternoon and we needed to get ready in order to be at the airport by 4. Aleena went to the guest bedroom to get ready and get her carry on bag ready as well. After packing my laptop, iPod, a couple of paperbacks, my chargers, and my Blackberry, I got dressed. I picked out my knee-high black leather boots, a black cargo mini skirt, a blood red halter top, and my black fur-lined leather long coat. It had been a birthday gift from Aleena, which I loved and would be useful for the cold nights in Cairo which still occurred even in the summer. After putting my hair in a tight braid, I put on some light makeup and my favorite jewelry: a rose necklace, earring, bracelet, and ring set; another gift from Aleena. The boots had a sizable heel on them, but I no longer had difficulty walking in heels, thanks to Aleena dragging me to gymnastics with her.

Aleena came back into my room, dressed in black combat boots, camo pants, a black fishnet shirt, and an old army shirt of her brother's. Her hair was also in a tight braid and her makeup minimal. As I placed my carry on bag over my shoulder she said, "We need to get going if we're going to get to the airport on time." Nodding, we grabbed our suitcases and headed downstairs where Charlie was watching some game. Looking up, he saw and stood asking, " You girls ready to go? Got everything?" Nodding yes to both of his questions, we headed out to cruiser, loaded all of the bags up and headed out to the airport.

Once at the airport, Charlie helped us unload, check the luggage, and even waited the nearly hour and a half wait through security with us. We didn't have to wait long at our terminal. the plane boarding only about 30 minutes after we got through security. The first class tickets, courtesy of Aleena's father's job as a CEO, weren't the only things we would enjoy this summer. Aleena's parents were very rich and since they felt guilty for missing her graduate, not only would she and I be flying first class, she and I would also be staying at the richest hotel in Cairo, all expenses paid and all of our shopping would be on them as well.

After a few hours of reading and playing on my laptop, I fell asleep, Aleena not far behind me. When I woke up, it was because of the captain announcing that we were 20 minutes away from landing in Cairo. I stretched, repacked, and shook Aleena awake saying, "Allena, you need to wake up. We've only got 20 minutes until we land." She groaned, but stretched and sat up.

After departing the plane and locating our luggage, we went to arrivals area where Aleena's mother, who insisted I call her Rania, was waiting with her driver. After greeting us, and getting us in the car, she explained the real reason why we were staying at a hotel. Apparently, Aleena's father was holding a series of very important meetings and didn't want either of us to be bored or feel like we were in the way.

As we exited the car and gathered our luggage, I felt a pair of eyes on me and as I turned towards where I felt the staring, I caught a flash of something moving away. Aleena and I were checked in and taken to the very large and spacious Penthouse Suite. After getting all of our luggage unpacked, Aleena and I went to shower and change before we went sightseeing


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay...here's chapter 2 of True Mates. Sorry for the long wait...did a few updates for the old stories...not to mention that since I adopted this, I had to tweak it a bit. So in case y'all were wondering in the next few chapters why the Egyptians can go out in daylight, well let's just say that they can due to the fact that they are Egyptians...a perk remaining from their human days**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 2: True Mates REBOOT**

After taking a quick shower to freshen up, I went to get changed since Aleena was going to show me one of her favorite places from her last visit with her parents: Club Phoenix. We were going there since she know the bouncer who just happened to be dating her sister Jasmine who was two years older than us. Going over to the huge ass closet on my side of the suite, I chose a short strapless purple handkerchief dress, black strappy heels and my purple rose jewelry to go with it. I put my hair in a loose bun to show off the necklace.

Yes, I like roses a lot. I started sketching after Edward left and I was actually pretty good at it. It helped deal with the pain and anger at the Cullen's complete abandonment. I had so many sketchbooks at home filled with different roses and flowers. Sketching helped me wake up and realize that Edward was not the love of my life nor should he be the reason I stop living. There was someone out there for me and it didn't matter if he was human or, knowing my luck, vampire. The next time I gave my heart

away, I was going to do it slowly. I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with Edward ever again.

Anyway, Aleena saw all the sketches the first time she came over and that became a theme with her gifts. I had rose themed jewelry that went with every color you could imagine. She gave me plenty of other types of jewelry, but the roses were my favorite. As I slipped my heels on, Aleena came out of her room wearing a short white goddess style dress with gold sandals and gold jewelry to match. We grabbed our purses, already stuffed with the essentials we needed for tonight and headed out. We got a cab and headed to the club.

When we got there, it was really crowded, but Aleena assured me it was only because it was an American club. Easily getting by the bouncer, we entered the club and Aleena immediately pulled me onto the dance floor. We were just dancing with each other when I saw a guy, maybe a few years older than us make his way towards Aleena and asked her to dance. Before they headed off, I told Aleena I was heading to the bar for a drink. Thank whatever gods were out there for Egypt's 18 and older drinking age.

As I sat at the bar with my drink, I took a look at the crowd, seeing if there were any guys I wanted to dance with later. Finishing the one, I turned back to order another and that's when I saw him. He was hot and his clothes seemed to make him even hotter. He had short curly black hair and olive skin, which meant he was a local. He wore a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks and dark blue converse. The shirt he wore with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone, which gave me a good view of his chest. I noticed a silver ankh pendant around his neck as he came closer to me. He also had a silver ring on his left middle finger, but I couldn't see what it really was.

He came up to me and said, "Hello." I was about to respond when I saw his eyes. I paled instantly at seeing the red behind the brown. I thought, 'Great, just what I need. To become a happy meal for some vampire on my vacation.' Apparently ignoring my lack of response and sudden paleness, he smiled and asked, "Would you like to dance?" I saw Aleena and her partner heading my way so I quickly said yes so that way Aleena wouldn't be hurt later on.

We went out on the dance floor and started dancing. He was a good dancer and if I had to be honest, he was turning me on. As we were dancing, I finally said, "I know what you are." He was shocked but quickly composed himself and asked, "And what might that be?" Rolling my eyes I leaned close and said, "Your contacts are wearing off. I can see the red. I've met human drinkers before." He grinned for some reason and said, "Well this makes things easier. My name is Benjamin and I'm not going to hurt you."

Snorting I said, "Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. Excuse me if I don't believe you." He quickly spun me out and pulled me back flush against his chest, his hands resting on my hips. The coldness of his skin seeped through my thin dress. But rather than chilling me, it warmed me up in the most delicious way. His mouth at my ear he said, "Well I'm not going to, so why don't you tell me your name?"

I had to swallow back the moan I wanted to let out as his voice was doing things to my body. I had never felt this with Edward. I could feel myself get very wet as I said, "I'm Bella." I could feel the grin on his face as he ran his nose along my neck. Strangely enough, I didn't tense up as I should have. Why was I not seeing him as a threat?

He kissed my neck and said, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He spun me around to face him, kissed my hand and said, "I'll see you soon Bella." Then he disappeared into the crowd. I blinked around in shock and then walked over to Aleena, his words playing around in my head.

What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! another chapter rewritten and posted. This chapter is from Ben's POV throughout. It will cover his first glimpse of Bella and their first meeting at Club Phoenix...check out my author page on Facebook for photos and updates for my other stories...Majorwhitlocklvr89**

**Now on with the story...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: True Mates**

**Ben POV-First glimpse**

I was at the airport today, hunting for my next meal. My sire, Amun, believed that hunting tourists would cause less problems in the area. I was still trying to pick my prey when I saw her. She was getting off the plane, a duffel bag strapped across her chest and a long black coat draped over her arms. Her skin was milky white, but not sickly and her hair was long, curly and chocolate with red highlights. I felt the pull immediately after spotting her. This woman, with her long legs, toned ass and perfect sized breasts, was my mate. She couldn't be more than 5'2", but to me she was perfect.

My sister, Tia came over next to me and concerned asked, "Benjamin, are you okay?" Smiling I said, "I found her Tia. I found my mate." Tia smiled and asked, "Really, where is she?" I laughed at her look of glee and pointed my beautiful mate out to her.

Amun had turned Tia a few decades after me in the hope that we would be mates, or at least companions to each other until we found our mates. We disappointed him slightly as we became best friends and siblings instead. As she took in the sight of my mate she smiled, nodded and said, "She's very pretty. Congratulations Ben."

We followed my mate and her friend out of the airport, keeping a safe distance for the time being. As Tia and I followed, I learned my mate's name was Isabella but she preferred to be called Bella. Her friend was called Aleena and they were in Egypt on a paid vacation courtesy of Aleena's parents. One of which came to pick them up, an older woman we believed was Aleena's mother as Aleena resembled her a great deal.

We followed them to the hotel, my instincts not able to stand the thought of being too far away from my mate. Those instincts were also telling me to grab her and claim her before turning her into a vampire. I suppressed them as much as I could so I wouldn't end up frightening her. As she and Aleena left the car, Tia and I heard that they were going to Club Phoenix later that night. I made plans to meet her tonight and Tia told me she was coming along to see what happened. We left the street and went home to change and to tell Amun and Kebi our plans.

**~CLUB PHOENIX; LATE EVENING~**

After changing my clothes several times and finally settling on black slacks, a blue dress shirt and my dark blue converse, Tia and I headed to Club Phoenix. Getting in was easy, thanks to Tia's gift. Her gift was interesting and easy to control and use. She 'persuaded' the bouncer to let us skip the line and he was none the wiser. Upon entering the club, I immediately started looking for my Bella.

I soon spotted her on the dance floor with her friend. Those instincts I had pushed down reared back up at the sight of her. The dress she wore clung to her every curve and the heels she wore made her legs seem even longer. Her jewelry was interesting and had me contemplating gifts I could give her. As I watched her dance, I began to growl as another man walked up to her and Aleena. My instincts were begging me to go over and claim her in front of him. She was MINE!

That idea didn't last long after Tia pointed out the man and Aleena going off together and Bella going to the bar. This was my chance. I said to Tia, "I'll see you later sis." Then I walked over to my Bella.

As I walked through the crowd towards her, she caught sight of me and we stared at each other. The purple dress she wore had ridden up and showed off her legs. I was barely able to suppress a growl at the thought of those legs wrapped around me as I fucked her. I knew I wouldn't be able to wait long before claiming her. After waiting for her for so long, I just wanted to turn her and begin our eternity together.

As I got closer to her I said, "Hello." She seemed about to respond, but froze as she gazed into my eyes. She quickly lost what color she had and I could see the fear in her big chocolate eyes. I frowned inwardly at this and tried to think. What had I done to scare her so easily and so soon after meeting. She shouldn't be scared of me. As mates, we could do no harm to each other, so I wasn't a threat.

I smiled at her and asked, "Would you like to dance?" She looked behind me and quickly said yes. We started dancing and soon I was harnessing all the control I had to not take her right then and there due to how she was moving against me. Turning to face me at one point she said, "I know what you are." I was shocked, but quickly composed myself as it dawned on me why she had paled at the sight of my eyes. Playing dumb I asked, "And what would that be?"

She rolled her eyes and her next few sentences dripped with sarcasm. She got closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Your contacts are wearing off. I can see the red. I've met human drinkers before." I grinned at this news. I was curious as to how she found out about vampires, but the fact that she knew what I was would make me telling her that she was my mate a whole lot easier.

I said, "Well this makes things easier. My name is Benjamin and I'm not going to hurt you." She snorted in disbelief before saying, " Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. Excuse me if I don't believe you." I spun her away from me and then pulled her back flush against my chest. I kept my hands on her hips and her warmth soaked through the dress and into my own skin. I placed my mouth to her ear and said, "Well I'm not going to, so why don't you tell me your name?"

Her arousal hit my nose a few minutes later as she said, "I'm Bella." I grinned and ran my nose along her neck, taking in the scent of both her arousal and her blood. Her blood was sweet smelling, but I felt no thirst for it. It was her arousal I wanted and I couldn't wait to buy my face in between her legs.

I kissed her neck and said, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Spinning her away from me again, I kissed her hand and said, "I'll see you soon Bella." That was a promise and one I intended to keep. I reluctantly left her on the dance floor and left the club. Tia came out a few minutes after me and was grinning like a fool.

She asked, " The meeting went well I take it?" Grinning back I said, "You could say that." She laughed and said, "Well come on lover boy. The contacts are disappearing and I'm thirsty. Let's get something quick before we go home." She started to walk off and I quickly caught up, ready to hunt.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: True Mates REBOOT**

When I woke up the next morning, I stretched and got up to go take a shower. As the water heated up I ordered breakfast and checked on Aleena. She was still asleep, but since it was only 8 in the morning I didn't wake her. We would have plenty of time to do something later after she woke up. While I showered, I thought about everything that happened last night. More importantly, I thought about the vampire I met, Benjamin. I had a felt a pull to him last night as we dance, something I had never felt with any of the Cullens or Edward. What did it mean though? Was it part of his gift or something? I could feel the power radiating off of him last night, leaving no doubt in my mind that he had some type of gift.

And what the hell did he mean when he said, 'I'll see you soon Bella.'? Was that his way of telling me he's going to kill me soon? I know he told me that he wasn't going to hurt me, but I don't believe him. After all, he was a vampire and all they do is cause pain and lie. So why did the thought of never seeing him again make my chest hurt?

Shaking my head, I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I used some mango lotion to keep my skin soft before I got dressed. Knowing that we were doing some sightseeing today, which meant a lot of walking, I dressed comfortably but cute. I chose some short dark blue jean shorts, a Ed Hardy red tank top, and my red converse. I put my hair up and went to answer the door after hearing a knock. Tipping the man, I took the tray with the breakfast I ordered into the room and set it on the coffee table while I finished getting ready.

I chose a red studded bracelet, some red skull earrings, and a red skull pendant for my jewelry. Putting those in, I walked back into the main suite to find Aleena up and dressed similarly to me, only in green. We ate quietly, still slightly asleep. After we finished, I put the tray out in the hall and brushed my teeth. After brushing my teeth, I put my red Playboy bunny tongue ring in. I remembered the day Charlie finally realized I had it and the reaction he had. Since I had been 18 when I got it, he really couldn't say much, only reminding me to keep it clean and make sure that I didn't do anything else until after I left his house for college.

Walking back out Aleena asked me, "So what do you want to do today Bella?" Trying to act innocent I said, "Well, we could go to the Giza Plateau..." She laughed and said, "Of course my wonderful nerd of a best friend. Let's go." I rolled my eyes but smiled at her teasing. I had decided shortly after becoming best friends with Aleena that I was going to study Ancient Egyptian history at UCLA. Hearing all the old stories she had been told had gotten me interested and now I couldn't wait to start college.

We left the hotel at 10 and when we got there it wasn't too crowded, so we walked around for a few hours and then went to get something to eat at 2. While we were eating, Aleena got a call from her mother. Apparently something huge was going on and she had to go meet them. She gave me her 'sorry' face and said, " I'm so sorry, will you be okay by yourself?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go see what's up with your folks. I think I'll go shopping and get some souvenir stuff out of the way. Let me know what happens." She nodded and as she grabbed her purse said, "I will. If you call Charlie, tell him I say hi." "I will, no go. I'll see you later." She left and I finished my lunch.

After paying, I headed out to find Charlie a couple of souvenirs in the market and shops. After a few hours I had not only found him a few things, but I also found some for Angela, Jessica and the guys down at the reservation. I was now trying to find some for my mom in this little art store. I just hope that by the time I give it to her she will still be interested in her latest hobby: balloon painting.

As I walked to pay after finding some pretty paint colors and balloons, I bumped into someone and dropped the stuff I was about to purchase. I went to the floor and while picking it all up said, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I...You!" I had looked up during my apology to find Benjamin standing in front of me. His eyes were bright as he crouched down to help me. Helping me take my purchases to the front so I could pay, he said, "Hello again Bella. When I said I would be seeing you again, i didn't think it would be so soon." He seemed amused, which annoyed me just a little.

I didn't say anything until after we left the store. I didn't want people looking at me odd when i started in on him. I saw an alleyway and dragged him as best I could into it saying, "It's not polite to play with your food. If you're going to kill me, do it and get it over with already." I said this without any real emotion, trying to keep the memories and the tears at bay. He frowned and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, why won't you believe that?"

A dark laugh left me as I said, "You're a vampire, it's what your kind does. They hurt people and lie." He ran his hands through his hair before sighing and said, "Look, just give me a chance to change your mind. Let's go somewhere and talk. Get to know me and if afterwards you still don't trust me, I'll leave you alone." It looked like it hurt him to say that.

He looked at me with his wide eyes and I melted. Nodding I said, "Fine, I'll listen and get to know you. But first, I need something to drink." He smiled and said, "I know a great smoothie place around the corner. They make amazing fresh fruit smoothies." At my look of confusion he said, "Sometimes my family and I have to blend in. The smoothies are actually very good and easy to digest." Looking at me out of the corner of his eye he said, "That will be explained, I promise." "As well as your ability to be out in the sun without sparkling like a disco ball?"

He laughed out loud and said,, "Oh that's easy to explain." He leaned close and whispered, "Sunscreen, just sunscreen Isabella." My mouth dropped in shock as I walked with him to the smoothie shop around the corner. As we went up to the counter to order he asked, "What size would you like and are you allergic to anything?" I looked at their sizing menu and said, "The large and I'm allergic to strawberries." Already he was changing my mind about him. Edward and the rest of the Cullens, minus Carlisle of course, had always ignored my allergy. Edward had actually looked at me with slight disgust the first time I had an allergic reaction around him. I had told him about my allergy, as well as Alice, but they didn't listen and Carlisle had ended up having to take me to the hospital due to how bad I had gotten.

Benjamin nodded and turned to order. Receiving the smoothies a few minutes later, he paid and we walked out. Handing me a large plastic cup he said, "Tropical fruit smoothie, no strawberries in sight." I took a cautious sip of the smoothie and my eyes went wide at how good it was. I looked up at him and said, "You're right, they are good." His smile was a little smug, but I didn't mind.

We walked for a while just enjoying the smoothies. I noticed a park and said, "We can sit and talk over there. Oh, and just so you know, just because you introduced me to the best smoothies in the country, it doesn't mean I trust you. I still don't." He smiled and said, "So stubborn." To be honest, I think he liked the fact that I was being stubborn. Weird, but okay.

We found a table that was off to the side but still in view. Sitting across from him, I placed my cup and my bag on the table and said, 'Ok, tell me about yourself. I guess start at the beginning." Nodding he said, "Well I guess everything started when..."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of notes...just getting these chapters posted has been a struggle. So anyway...Bella is about to find out just how deep the Cullens betrayed her in a few chapters. In this chapter, you're going to find out just how messed up she got from Edward's rejections. I never understood that in the movies and frankly I never liked his character at all.**

**On with the story...enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: True Mates Reboot**

"...I was turned. I don't remember much of my human life. I do know that I had two older sisters and a little brother. Also, my parents were nobles. The last thing I remember is the day Amun found me and turned me. I was 20 when Amun found me dying from a snake bite on the Nile just outside of Alexandria. Amun and his mate, Kebi, were passing through when they spotted me. They had wanted a child, but hated the thought of turning someone who still had a life to live. So when they found me barely alive, Amun offered to turn me."

Pausing to take a drink, he then said, "They've been the best parents anyone could ask for. Anyway, a few decades later, he found and turned a girl named Tia, hoping that we would be companions until we found out true mates. Instead, we became best friends and siblings. Amun was disappointed at first, until he realized that Tia 'bat's for the other team. Kebi on the other hand didn't care either way. She just wants us to be happy." He stood up and leaned against the table before saying, "Now that I've told you all about me, why don't you tell me how you found out about vampires."

I knew that this would probably come up, so I took a deep breath and, refusing to look directly at him said, "I was 17 when I moved in with my father in a small town in Washington. There was a family and the kids went to my school. They were strange, different. One of the sons was in my class but he stayed away from me and then disappeared for a few weeks. When he came back, he started talking to me and was friendly. I figured out what he was soon after and we started dating. He told me I was his mate. Oh, and they drank animal blood, which I never understood."

Taking a sip of my drink I said, "Everything changed on my 18th birthday. I got a papercut and his brother tried to kill me. About a week later he dumped me in the middle of a fucking forest. Apparently I wasn't good enough for him or his family. He was never going to turn me anyway. He wanted me stay human so he could protect my soul." I rolled my eyes at the memory of Edward's 'soulless monster' ramblings.

"He said cruel things to me that day. He called me a plaything and said that I would get over him. That it would be as if he never existed. I tried to follow him but I got lost. I would have died if my friend Sam hadn't found me. I was like a zombie for about a week before I saw what I was doing to my dad. I couldn't be like that with him, not after all he had done for me. So I started being social again and hung out with my old friends."

By now I was standing and slightly agitated due to the memories being brought up. Leaning against the table next to Benjamin I said, "After a few weeks, I realized he was right. I did get over it. If he didn't love me enough to stay, then why should I care if he left. A few weeks later, Aleena moved into my town and we became best friends. She understood what I had been through, having gone through a bad break up the year before. At least her ex wasn't an emotionally repressed vampire. Luckily I had Sam and the guys at the reservation to talk to about that."

Benjamin asked, "What do you mean?" Smirking I said, "A select few of the Quileute tribe near Forks are shifters. They are giant ass wolves that protect Forks and the reservation from vampires." "I see. So I better not harm you or I'll have a giant dog coming after me?" "Yep." Taking another sip I said, "Anyway, Aleena's parents sent us tickets to come here for the summer and here we are." Finishing my story, I sat back down and kept my eyes on the ground.

I still wouldn't look at him, so I wasn't surprised when he crouched down in front of me saying, "He lied you know. A vampire can never leave their true mate the way he left you. Once a vampire finds their mate, the pain of being apart would almost kill them. The mating pull would make the vampire return. I do not know of any vampire who hated their mate that much to cause them that kind of pain." Taking my hand gently in his, Benjamin continued, "And if anyone isn't good enough, it's him. No one in their right mind would leave an angel like you. You're beautiful, smart, caring and above all, you're strong." Using his other hand, he gently grasped my chin and forced me to look at him.

Behind his quickly dissolving contacts, I could see his bright red eyes. Those eyes should scare me, but they only made me feel safe. I said, "You talk about mates like you know all about it. Have you found your mate already?" The thought of him already having a mate hurt. I couldn't deny it anymore. I wanted him and the thought of some girl having him pissed me off. He smiled and said, "I have actually, a few days ago. She's a very beautiful American girl who's had more heartache than she deserves. She's a stubborn little thing too. I met her at a club last night and she's convinced that I'm going to kill her." He was teasing, the mischievous glint in his eyes giving him away.

I blushed, thinking, 'He couldn't mean me could he?' Why did that thought make me so happy? Ignoring said thought and playing safe I said, "She sounds great, does she know she's your mate?" I had a feeling that my thoughts were correct, but I was curious to see what he'd say. Thoughts of any other girls even touching him were making me jealous. He said, smirking, "No, but I'm sure she'll figure it out in a few seconds." Confused I asked, "What do you..." I was cut off by his lips connecting with mine.

I felt a jolt of electricity. run through me, making me feel more alive than Edward ever did. This electricity made me feel free and powerful, yet safe and loved. I kissed him back and wove my hands through his hair as he hugged me closer to him, his hands resting on my lower back.

He ended the kiss gently a few minutes later, smiling. Smiling and my face flushed, all I could say was, "Wow." Kissing my forehead he said, "I've wanted to do that since I found you my Isabella." Now normally I hated when people called me Isabella, but hearing from Benjamin's mouth just made me feel warm all over. Feeling the need to tease I said, "I never knew such an old man could kiss so well." He growled playfully and suddenly he was sitting with me straddling him. Before kissing me again he said, "That's not the only thing I'm good at."

I froze. Well, tensed up anyway. This was a different and unfamiliar position for me. His words thrilled yet scared me. I had never done anything sexual with anyone, especially Edward. He wouldn't allow it. Practically called me a slut the first time I wore just a tank top to bed one night. I had banished him from my room for nearly two weeks for that little comment. I wanted Benjamin, but I wasn't ready at the same time.

Benjamin noticed how tense I was and asked, "What's wrong angel? Did I do something wrong?" Sighing, I climbed off of his lap and sat next to him before saying, "Not exactly. Benjamin, I've never been kissed like that before. To be honest, just the way we were sitting a few minutes ago was weird for me. I...I've never..." I was trying to explain but the words just wouldn't come out.

Luckily Benjamin seemed to understand what I was trying to say because he smiled, nodded, put his arm around me and said," Isabella, look at me." When I had locked my eyes with his he said, "You are truly my angel. I must ask your forgiveness. There are some things I need to explain. First, you should know that my instincts are urging me to claim you and turn you. However, I will not follow them. I will go at your pace Isabella. I care deeply for you and do not wish to harm you in any way. Now talk to me angel."

Nodding I said, " We need to go slow. I definitely don't mind the kissing, and some touching is okay. I'm just not ready for that big step. I've never been touched so while I don't mind you touching me, we need to go slow with that too. Not to mention that we just got together, so sex right now is not an option." He nodded and said, "We'll go slow angel and if at any time you tell me to stop, I will stop. I will go no further than what you allow." I nodded and then asked, "Will you ever reject me?" This was a big thing with me. Edward had rejected me so many times that I really wasn't sure what to expect from any man. Now that I had Benjamin, I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page as far as our physical relationship went. If he was going to push me away for any reason, I needed to know those reasons now.

Placing his hand on my cheek he said, "Bella, the only times I will reject you is if I feel that neither one of us is in the mood or if you are ill. Also, I will not make love to you if I feel that you are not ready. I want it to be special for you my angel. Basically, I will not put your health at risk for my needs, nor will we make love simply for the sake of physical pleasure. Does that make sense?" "Yeah, it does." He licked his lips and asked, "May I kiss you now?" Giggling, I grabbed his shirt collar and brought his lips to mine. He chuckled as he kissed me back. This time, when he pulled me into his lap, I didn't tense.

We stayed like that for a while, just talking and kissing. Our bubble only burst when Aleena called. She was back at our hotel room and was wondering where I was. It was late and I needed to go back. Benjamin insisted on walking me back and even walked me up to the suite. When we reached the suite, neither of us wanted to part. I knew that it was especially hard for Benjamin, the bond between us being as new as it was.

He raised our intertwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of mine. He said, "Come with me tomorrow to meet my family. Tia's already excited about having you as a sister and Kebi would love another daughter. Amun might be cold to you at first, but I know he'll love you too." Our foreheads touched as I said, "I'd love to." His red eyes, long devoid of the contacts, glowed bright with his joy. He kissed me deeply one last time before saying, "I'll pick you up at noon." I nodded and watched him leave by the stairs. I smiled and giggled just a little before going inside the suite.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay...heavy stuff happening in this chapter. Betrayals will be discovered and Bella will be broken. Don't worry...I have plans for certain members of the Cullen clan...*evil laugh***

**Chapter 6: True Mates REBOOT**

I awoke the next morning to find Aleena sitting indian style on my bed, resting her head on her knuckles. I jumped, shrieking a little before saying, "Leena! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" As I leaned up clutching my chest and glaring she asked, "So when were you planning to tell your best friend and soon to be dorm mate about that super-hot guy you were practically eye fucking in front of our suite last night?" She faked looking hurt, trying to get me to feel bad, but I wasn't falling for it. I rolled my eyes and said, "I met Benjamin at the club last night and we ran into each other yesterday while I was out shopping. We talked and spent the day getting to know each other and making out in the park." I giggled a little at the memories.

She giggled and said, "Someone's in love I think." Her tone was teasing, but I still paled at her words. Was I already in love with Benjamin? What about my promise to myself to take things slow? Aleena gasped at my paleness and grabbing my hands said, "Bella, look at me. You know that I don't believe in love at first sight, not after what my ex did. But you? Bella, I've never seen you talk about someone the way you talk about this Benjamin."

Wrapping her arms around me she continued, "You were still broken when you met him. Now, you're positively glowing and it's all due to him. If he makes you happy, you shouldn't be ashamed or scared of that fact and don't let anyone tell you any different or that it's too fast. However, he hurts you and I'll kick his ass." I laughed, hugged her and said, "Thank you." She hugged me back, slapped my knee and said, "Ok, enough with the heavy. When are you going to see your Benjamin again and is he a good kisser?"

"Leena!", I yelled scandalized. She giggled, "what? I'm curious. Let bi-girls be bi-girls." I shook my head and said, "He's a wonderful kisser. He's gentle and sweet, yet passionate and rough at the same time. And he's patient. He'll only do what I want. Not that I want to stop him half the time." She giggled and that's when I noticed the time. Springing out of bed I said, "Speaking of my Benjamin, I'm seeing him today and I need to get ready." I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower, thinking that I liked how Aleena called Benjamin mine. Basically, Aleena had given her blessing to me and Benjamin.

After taking a quick shower, I put my hair in a lover's knot and got dressed. Since I was meeting Benjamin's family I dressed a little bit nicer, but comfortably. I chose black jean capris, a coral halter top, coral wedges and my coral rose jewelry to match. I put on some simple make up and put a coral stone tongue ring in. I wondered if Benjamin noticed it the other day.

I heard a knock at the door and Aleena say, "You must be Benjamin. Come on in, you can wait in here for Bella." I smiled and walked out of the bathroom to find a very sexy sight in front of me. Benjamin, wearing his contacts, was standing by the couch and as soon as he saw me, he smiled. He wore a black polo, blue jeans, black converse and his familiar ankh pendant and crest ring. I walked over to him and after kissing my forehead he said, "Hello angel." "Hey Benjamin."

Aleena said, "Well I'm heading out too. Jasmine is getting married and Mom insists I help. So I'll see y'all later." I gave her a quick hug saying, "Bye Leena. I'll call when I'm back if you're not here." She nodded and left. As soon as the door clicked shut behind Aleena, Benjamin swooped in and kissed me deep and hard.

Releasing my mouth gently he asked, "Ready to meet the others angel? You look beautiful by the way." Blushing I said, "As ready as I'll ever be and thank you. You look handsome yourself." He smiled and said, "Normally I'd run with you to the house. But since you're staying here, we'll drive. Come on, the car is waiting downstairs." Nodding, I grabbed my purse and left the suite.

When we got downstairs, I saw the car he was referring to. It was new, but not flashy like the Cullen's cars had been. The green was dark and suited Benjamin. The fact that it was a Mustang wasn't lost on me. No matter what, vampires like fast cars. He held the door open for me and as I got in he said, "It will be a bit of a drive Isabella. You might want to let Aleena know that you'll be out late because of it." I nodded and sent Aleena a quick message saying just that. Benjamin got in and sped off. Typical vampire.

As we drove out of the city and into the open desert, I understood what Benjamin meant. I could see what I believed was a house in the distance, but I couldn't be sure. Benjamin grabbed my hand and said, "Don't be nervous. I know they'll love you." I smiled and asked, "Is there anything I should know before we get there?" He was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Well Amun will probably ask how you found out about vampires. Since you're still human he'll be curious as to how you found out and remained human." "Because of the Volturi?"

His eyes went wide as he asked, "You know about the Volturi?" Nodding I said, "Only a little. The vampire I was dating told me a little about them and their laws." He shook his head in disbelief and said, "They brought you into our world and then left you, knowing full well what our laws are. Who were they angel?" I hesitated and was saved from answering by his phone going off. He answered it and spoke quickly to whoever was on the other end.

Luckily he seemed to sense that I didn't want to answer because once he got off the phone, he didn't ask again. After a few moments of silence, Benjamin grabbed my hand and said, "Forgive me angel, I didn't mean to push. I'm just angry at the thought that a coven of vampires, my kind, put you in danger." Sighing, I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Don't apologize. I don't know why I'm protecting them like I have been. I will tell you and your family everything after we meet." He smiled, kissed my hand and nodded.

About an hour after that, we reached his family's house. It was huge and spacious, which I wasn't surprised at. The Cullens had shown me that while vampires craved privacy, they also craved openness. I guess the only thing that did shock me was the greenery. We were out in the middle of a desert, so it was odd.

Benjamin got out and helped me out of the car. He pulled me to him and we kissed, my hands combing through his hair as he ravished my mouth. Releasing my mouth a few seconds later, he grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go introduce you my angel." Nodding, I let him lead me into the house.

We walked through the door to find three vampires patiently waiting for us. The younger of the three, Tia I assumed, smiled and skipped over to us. Quickly hugging me she said, "It's nice to meet you Bella." I smiled back and said, "It's nice to meet you too. Tia right?" She smiled and quickly hugged Benjamin before moving to the side and letting their parents come forward.

The woman came forward first. With a warm smile, she also hugged me saying, "Hello there. I'm Kebi and this is my mate Amun." Amun came forward, shook my hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella." "It's nice to meet you too." He smiled, but his gaze was off. He was looking at me with intense curiosity. It was almost like he knew me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kebi asking, "Are you hungry Bella? Benjamin mentioned over the phone that you didn't eat before heading over here. Can I make you a smoothie?" I giggled and said, "That would be great. Just no strawberries because I'm allergic." She nodded and said, "You and Benjamin go into the living room with the others and I'll bring it out." As Benjamin and I followed Tia and Amun into the living room, I turned to Benjamin and said, "That reminds me, you never told me how you're able to drink smoothies."

Benjamin laughed and said, "My apologies angel. To be honest I think Amun could explain it better. He's been drinking them longer." Amun actually laughed before saying, "Benjamin speaks the truth. Kebi and I actually learned that fruit is easy to digest shortly before we found Benjamin. The sweetness of the fruit allows it to be easier to eat. As far as our ability to digest it and it helping us survive, I have no idea."

Kebi had given me my smoothie while he talked and after taking a sip I said, "Maybe it's a small helpful gift? To help you blend in better?" Amun nodded and said, " Perhaps you are right." Benjamin chuckled in my ear before swiftly placing me in his lap. I blushed which caused him to chuckle again and say, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about angel. Just wait until after you're turned." The thoughts that popped into my head made me blush even harder.

Tia took pity on me because she said, "Tell us about yourself Bella. Benjamin's been very secretive of you." I told them about myself, leaving vampires and the Cullens out of it. I had promised Benjamin that I would tell him and his family who had brought me into their world and abandoned me without a care, but I needed them to ask. I also left the Pack out of it. Until they had to meet face to face, I only wanted Benjamin to know.

Amun said, "Benjamin told us that you know what he was when you met. How did you come to find out about vampires?" Like I did with Ben, I told them how I met the Cullens and the event that caused them to abandon me. Again, I didn't mention any names, hoping maybe, that Amun could figure out who I was talking about. I wanted them to say the Cullen's name.

Amun frowned after I finished talking and said, "I know of only two covens that drink animal blood. It wasn't the Denail's as they don't socialize with humans all that much. That leaves the Cullens, which means you dated Edward correct?" Fury crossed his face, which left me confused. I asked, "Why are you angry at the fact that I dated Edward Cullen?"

The fury disappeared as Amun said, "Forgive me Isabella. I need to explain something so that way you may better understand the reason for my fury. Mates you see, have each other's scents upon them. For example, Kebi smells like and I smell like her. This happens even when a mate is human. Make sense?" At my nod he said, "The reason I am angry is because the Cullens have broken yet another law. Not only have they told you of our world, but they abandoned you in it without killing or turning you, as our laws dictate."

Kneeling in front of me Amun continued, "It is also illegal for vampires to knowingly keep another's mate for themselves. The Cullen's, especially Edward, would have known as soon as they met you that you were Benjamin's mate." His eyes, as well as the eyes of the other vampires in the room, were black with fury.

Realization quickly hit me, as did the nausea at the truth. Barely able to speak, I asked Benjamin where the bathroom was. He pointed towards an open door and I ran to it. I spent the next few minutes puking as the truth about my time with the Cullens ran through my head.

I was a toy to them, nothing but a fucking toy...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: True Mates REBOOT

After a few minutes of puking and then dry heaving, I flushed the toilet and then fell back against the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the spinning in my head. The touch of a warm cloth to my face and the smell of rain and fresh fruit made me open them. Benjamin's face was full of concern, yet his eyes were still black with anger. His voice was kind as he asked, "Are you alright angel?" I shook my head and said, "Edward was right. I was nothing more than a fucking pet to them."

A feral growl left Benjamin's throat as he lifted me up and pinned me to the wall. His voice was no longer kind as he said, "NEVER say that again! You are NOT a pet, nor a toy. You are a beautiful woman and my mate. Do not believe the words of a coward my angel." "Then why Benjamin? Why did he keep me from you?" Benjamin lowered me down and after taking me in his arms said, "I don't know Isabella, but perhaps Amun has some ideas. Shall we rejoin them angel?"

I nodded but said, "Can you bring me my bag? I need to freshen up." He nodded and handed me my bag a few minutes later. I put it on the shelf and washed my face. After that, I dug into my purse and found my travel toothbrush and toothpaste. I quickly brushed my teeth, ridding my mouth of the puke aftertaste. Finishing up, I put my things back in my bag and left the bathroom. Benjamin was waiting for me and asked, "Feeling better angel?" I nodded and said, "A little. I need to sit and relax." He nodded and we walked back into the living room.

As we entered Kebi asked, "Are you alright Bella?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know. It's not everyday you find out that the family who made you feel welcome and like one of their own was just doing it for some sick twisted game and kept me from Benjamin for some reason I almost don't want to know. I mean, why would they want to keep me from you Benjamin?"

Benjamin had placed me in his lap and I knew that if I wasn't here, he wouldn't be here either. He'd be hunting Edward Cullen and the rest of his 'family' down. His eyes were pitch black and the growl coming from deep within was continuous and menacing. Amun said, "I have no idea why Bella. To be honest, I can't see Carlisle Cullen allowing this to happen. Even when he was with the Volturi and was on their diet, he never..."

I cut him off saying, "Wait, what? Carlisle Cullen drank human blood? No way, he always said that he never tasted human blood." Amun sat down and said, "It was a hard time. He really didn't have a choice. Aro was displeased with him and didn't allow him to hunt. It was either human blood or starvation. I had hoped that he would stick with the human diet, as he was at his best on it. He was a true coven leader then. No one could challenge him."

Amun's words seemed to make sense. I went through my memories, trying to figure out what Carlisle played in all of this. He had never treated me unkindly or with disdain. Hell, he and Jasper had broken all the speed limits getting me to the hospital one day after both Edward and Alice had ignored my allergy to strawberries. So I believed that neither Carlisle or Jasper wished me harm. I wasn't so sure about the others though.

Rosalie had never been kind to me, only treating me as a 'friend' because of Emmett. Emmett had always been like a big brother to me. Along with Jasper and Carlisle, he always took care of me after Alice or Edward seemingly tried to kill me with strawberries in my food. In fact, after the first attack, he started carrying an EpiPen around just in case it happened again. After it happened every time Alice and Edward cooked, he started learning how to cook so I didn't have to worry. Sadly, Esme was no help, letting Alice and Edward cook every time I came over. So really, my only 'friends' in that family were Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and possibly Rosalie.

I looked at Amun and asked, "Do you know the Cullens that well?" He nodded and I said, "I don't think Carlisle would. Would their diet mess with their instincts?" Amun and Benjamin looked at each other and Benjamin asked, "What do you mean Isabella?" Standing up, I began to pace. Turning to them I said, "Jasper, according to the Cullens, had the least amount of control. I remember Alice telling me to stay away from him at my party because he had 'slipped' a few days prior. I didn't believe her but stayed away because I didn't want to make him uncomfortable."

I leaned against the wall and continued, "I know that a vampire's eyes go black when they are thirsty. When Jasper came after me that night, after I got the paper cut, his eyes were still gold. I could see the red from the 'slip' Alice had told me about, but they never went black. Nor did Carlisle's. Everyone else's did." I looked at Amun and asked, "How is that possible?" He seemed to think about it for a few minutes before he said, " It is possible that when they smelled your blood, their instincts kicked in. Carlisle is around blood all day, which makes it impossible for his instincts to be repressed that much." "What do you mean?"

Amun rose from his chair and said, "First, let me start with Jasper. His instincts have never gone away. His life before the Cullens, coupled with his constant 'slip ups', have kept human blood in his system. The rest of the family may believe that drinking animal blood will rid the body of human blood, but it doesn't. It gets rid of the eye color that human drinkers are known by, but the human blood stays in our bodies no matter what. So when your blood spilt, Jasper and Carlisle probably smelt Benjamin and tried to keep you safe."

He sat back down and said, "As for Carlisle, his previous diet with the Volturi is the only reason that he can be a doctor. We are at our most controlled when on human blood. Animal blood makes us constantly thirsty. The fact that Carlisle is around human blood all day keeps his instincts intact. I believe, and truly hope, that Carlisle was trying to keep you safe so that Benjamin could find you. I hope the same goes for Jasper. Can you tell me what else happened that night?" "Well after the papercut, Edward threw me into a glass table, which cut my arm up pretty bad. I thought he had done it trying to protect me from Jasper, but now I don't think that. Carlisle rushed over and tried to stop the bleeding. Emmett and the others were trying to push Jasper out the door. Edward and Alice just stood there. She didn't go to Jasper and Edward stayed away until he dragged me home."

I stopped pacing and Benjamin pulled me back into his lap, his eyes still black. The way he ran his hands over my body told me that whatever instincts he had were barely being held back. Benjamin was pissed. To be honest, so was I. I was also feeling disgusted at the memories of Edward kissing me and touching me, as innocent as it was. I didn't want to flinch or tense up at Benjamin's touch, but it was getting harder and harder not to. Kebi brought me another smoothie, saying something about keeping me hydrated and something on my stomach. I sipped it slowly, my stomach still feeling odd.

Amun said, "Isabella, you mentioned something about Alice and Edward constantly feeding you strawberries despite knowing about your allergy. Why do you believe they did that?" I said, "Hell if I know. They probably got off on seeing me struggle for breath. At first, I just blew it off, thinking that they didn't take my allergy seriously and didn't think I was in danger if I ate even the slightest bit of strawberry. But after being taken to the hospital three times in one month, I feared for my life. I started eating before going over there so that I wouldn't have to eat." Amun nodded and said, "Well, I do need to contact the Volturi. They need to know. Not to mention that I need their guidance on how to proceed."

The anger was very evident in Benjamin's voice as he said, "How to proceed? Surely the next step is obvious Amun. We find the mind reader and the seer and rip them apart for what they have done to my Isabella!" I could understand where Benjamin was coming from, but I also wanted to know why. Forcing Benjamin to look at me I said, "Benjamin, we're both angry right now. Let Amun talk to the Volturi. As much as I hate them, I want to know what Alice and Edward did this and why Carlisle did nothing to stop it." Turning to Amun I said, "Tell the Volturi all that I have told you. But tell them that Benjamin and I want answers before any punishment is given. The Cullens owe us that fucking much."

Amun nodded and said, "I will call them now." He left the room, followed by Tia. Kebi also followed, saying as she left, "Benjamin, take Bella to the oasis. I think you both need some alone time." Benjamin nodded and said, "I have something to show you." He grabbed something out of a closet, picked me up bridal style and asked, "Do you trust me?" I nodded and suddenly we were travelling at vampire speed. I noticed, barely, that he was going a little slower, probably afraid that I was going to puke again. We stopped not too long after and once Benjamin set me on my feet, I turned and the sight before me made my jaw drop in awe, wonder and shock.

It was beautiful and so...GREEN. There were trees and bushes and flowers of every color. I could hear water falling and was curious as to how an oasis like this could have emerged. Benjamin wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "My gift has some beautiful results, doesn't it my mate?" I turned and asked, "Your gift?:" He smiled and said, "I can manipulate the elements Bella. My gift created this." I giggled and asked, "Can you show me?" He smirked and placed his hand on the sand. As he moved his hand around, the sand moved with it.

As the sand rose, it formed the shape of a heart and flower. Benjamin ran his nose along my neck and asked, "Do you want to see more of the oasis sweet girl?" I nodded and followed him in, Benjamin holding my hand as he led the way. It was so beautiful and got even more so as we went deeper within. The sound of water falling got louder and louder, which made me believe that Benjamin was wanting to go their first. After a few more minutes, we finally reached what I assumed was the center of the oasis and as soon as I gazed upon it, I could see why Benjamin had brought me here.

The waterfall was absolutely gorgeous. It wa high, which is why the water sounded so loud. The rocks were so beautiful and the water was so clear and blue that I almost didn't believe it was real. I turned to ask Benjamin and found that he had spread a large blanket out near the waterfall for us to relax on. He also had two towels folded next to him and was barefoot. Slipping off my sandals, I joined him on the blanket and just relaxed as we listened to the waterfall.

After a few moments of silence, Benjamin asked, "How are you feeling angel?" Sighing I said, "I don't know. I've got so many emotions going on I'd probably give Jasper a headache." Benjamin chuckled and then asked, "You care for him?" No hint of jealousy in his question, just mere curiosity. I nodded and said, "Even though we weren't that close, I consider Jasper my brother and friend. Same for Emmett and Carlisle, though I am really pissed off at Carlisle. He's not the coven leader he should be, according to Amun. Still, he kept me alive."

Benjamin nodded and held me close. I noticed the towels again and an idea popped into my head. Leaning up I asked, "Join me for a swim?" He smirked a little, but said, "We don't have swimwear. I can go back to..." His voice stopped as I peeled off my halter top, revealing my strapless coral bra. My capris soon followed, revealing the matching boyshorts. While he was still staring, I took off my jewelry too, leaving only my tongue ring in. I looked at Benjamin and said, "I think this will work just fine." Walking away to him still staring, I slowly entered the pool, finding the water was the perfect temperature.

I dived under the water, getting my whole body and hair wet. The water felt amazing and when I came up, Benjamin was also in the water. As soon as I spotted him, my jaw dropped. Benjamin was hot in clothes, but Benjamin wearing only a pair of snug boxer briefs? No fucking comparison. He was healthy, fit and oh so fucking sexy. He was built like a runner, so he wasn't overly muscled. The muscles that he had fit his body type and he was just sexy to look at.

He caught me staring and smirked. He slowly got into the pool of water and then disappeared. I quickly turned, wondering where the hell he went when a tug on my foot dragged me briefly under the water. Breaching the surface again, I saw Benjamin all wet and laughing at me. I tried to swat at him, but he caught my hand gently and pulled me to him. The kiss he gave me made my insides melt and my toes curl. I brought my arms around his neck and his found their way to my ass and upper thighs as he wrapped my legs around his waist. He did it slowly, giving me time to stop him. I didn't, because it felt so right.

He broke the kiss a few moments later, but didn't move my legs from his waist. Looking into my eyes he said, "I love you so much Isabella. My heart it yours." I smiled and said, "I love you too Benjamin." He smiled and we started kissing again. It was so passionate that I believed that I was ready to become his in every way, apart from being turned. As we kissed, I reached behind me and tried to undo the clasp on my bra. Benjamin felt me doing so and his hand covered mine. Pulling away slightly and setting me down in the water, he said, "Bella, no."

I flinched. Rejected again. I snorted in disbelief and swam away. I reached the ground and went to the blanket. Grabbing one of the towels, I started drying off. I heard Benjamin come out of the water as well, but didn't look at him, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes. It had to be disgust, because why else would he be pushing me away. I know that the spot wasn't ideal for giving myself to him, but really what did that matter?

Luckily the heat of the desert quickly dried my underwear, so I started getting dressed, no longer comfortable in just my bra and boyshorts. Pulling on my capris, I was reaching for my halter top when Benjamin grabbed my arm and said, "Bella, please let me explain." I pulled away and ignored him. I didn't want to hear it. No doubt he was going to use the same bullshit excuses as Edward did. Something along the lines of 'It's too dangerous' or 'It's not safe Bella.' It didn't matter, I was tired of hearing it and if this was what was in my future as the human mate of a vampire, I wasn't going to do it anymore.

I was about to grab my shoes and bag when Benjamin spun me around and said, "Isabella, you will not give me this cold shoulder. Now if you will stay still and listen, I will explain why I said no." "Don't bother. I know why. You don't want me in that way. It's too fucking dangerous or some other kind of bullshit. Fuck you Benjamin, you lied to me. You said that you would only reject me if we weren't in the mood or if I was sick. I'm perfectly healthy and you were into it as well as me. So just stop fucking with my head and take me back to the hotel."

I looked up and he was furious. Why, I didn't know or care. I turned and started to walk away. A sudden rush later, I was pinned underneath him on the blanket. His grip on my arms was gentle, yet unbreakable. I wasn't going anywhere until he let me. His eyes were dark, unlike the bright red of earlier. I had pissed him off. Oh fucking well.

He seemed to be gathering his thoughts for a few moments before he said, "You will never speak like to me again. I know and remember what I told you and I don't need a reminder. Now, the reason I said no and pushed you away earlier is not because I don't want you." He broke off and rolled his hips into mine. He was HARD. Okay, so it wasn't out of lack of desire. I waited to hear what came out of his mouth next.

He took an unneeded deep breath and then said, "The reason I pushed you away is because I was unsure if you were wanting me because of our bond or because of what you heard today." I started to object, but fell short. I remembered my earlier disgust at the memories of Edward's lips on mine and the miniscule touches he would allow himself to give me I had wanted to erase all of that from my skin and that's when I realized that he was right. I hadn't wanted Benjamin because of our bond. I had wanted him just to erase the disgust of the past. Tears began to fall down my face as the truth hit me.

Benjamin released my wrists and gathered me in his arms as I cried. I must have apologized a thousand times in those moments. I hated that I had done it and just when our bond was probably at its most vulnerable. Benjamin just held me and let me cry. After a few moments, the tears finally stopped and I was able to lift my head to look at him. He just smiled and said, "I know that you want me Bella, but not now. We are still getting to know each other and frankly I want our first time to be special. While this oasis is amazing, it is not the place I had in mind for that moment in our lives together. Just a little longer my angel and it will happen, I promise."

I nodded and said, "Do you forgive me?" "Always Isabella. You did nothing wrong, rest assured of that." At that moment, my phone went off. It was Aleena, asking if Benjamin and I wanted to meet her at Club Phoenix. Showing the message to Benjamin I asked, "Do you want to go?" He nodded and asked, "Do you think Aleena would mind if we brought Tia along? I don't want to leave her by herself tonight." I shook my head and said, "Of course she can come. I want Aleena to meet her anyway." At his raised eyebrow I said, "You have no idea how much I wanted to tell Aleena of how serious our relationship is going to be. She knows nothing of the world I am apart of and I know that unless she is mated to another vampire, I will lose her. Not to mention that if we need to figure out what we are going to do about my change. I'm supposed to go to UCLA with Aleena this fall, but if I'm going to be changed soon, that may not happen."

Benjamin smiled at my attempts to matchmake his sister and Aleena together and said, "Well we shall see what happens between them and you are right, we do need to discuss your change. For now, let's get back to the house so I can change and then we'll head to the hotel so you can change as well." I smirked and said, "I had a feeling that we'd be going to the club, so I have clothes already. I just need to shower and change if I can at your house." He nodded and redressed. Afterwards, he picked me up and we raced back to the house.

Time to see if my hopes of keeping at least part of my family in my life would come true...

**AN: Okay, so their first 'fight'...how do you think it went. Up next: Aleena and Tia meet. Will they be mates? Also, a phone call from home changes the plans of all involved and may bring a confrontation closer than originally planned out...Stay tuned**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: An update? YAY! Sorry I've been away so long on this and a few other stories. Frankly, the muse didn't want to work with these, so I let her drag me off to other stories for a bit. So here it is. I hope you like it and don't kill me for what I am about to do...**

**Here's chapter 8...**

**Chapter 8: Keeping a Friend and A Call from Home**

When Benjamin and I got back to the house, I asked to be left alone while I showered and changed. My behavior from earlier was still getting to me and I didn't want to confuse either of us any further. Not to mention that I really didn't want to tempt myself any further by being in the same room with him while we got ready for the club. Benjamin smiled and said, "Don't worry angel. I'm fine and so are you. Take your time getting ready. I need to go and feed before I get ready anyway and I need to take Tia with me as well." He kissed me and for some strange reason, with just a kiss, everything seemed to be alright again.

Kebi lead me to a guest room that she said would be for my use if I ever needed it while at their home. I thanked her and jumped into the shower. After cleaning my body and carefully shaving any stray hairs and stubble away from where it didn't need to be, I sat down on the shower floor and just soaked in the water. I felt bad for getting angry with Benjamin, especially when he was doing the right thing. After a few moments of deep thought and deciding to not let it get to me any longer, I turned the water off and got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my head and body, I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

I was slightly shocked at seeing Benjamin sitting on the bed, waiting for me. He smiled at the sight of me and I noticed his eyes darkening at the sight of me in just a towel. I walked closer to him, eager to be by his side again. He put his hands on my towel covered hips and asked, "Are you alright sweet girl?" I nodded and said, "I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you." Benjamin shook his head and said, "Do not apologize for your anger Isabella. To you it seemed as if I was rejecting you after taking things to a point. I should have handled it better by not saying no and letting you go. Do you forgive me?"

I nodded and said, "Of course I do Benjamin. To be honest, I guess the emotions were so intense. I do want you, but not because of that asshole. You just felt so good Benjamin." He smirked and said, "Soon angel. I don't think I could keep away from you like that for much longer." We laughed together for a few minutes and then he asked, " So what are you going to wear for the club tonight?" I smirked and said, "Something I think you'll like." I went over to my bag and pulled out my black boots, a short black pleated skirt, my green rose jewelry and tongue ring that was in a plastic bag, and my green corset. I loved the top because while it looked like a real corset, it wasn't as uncomfortable as a real one.

Benjamin asked, "Do you want me to leave while you dress?" I shook my head and said, "No, you can stay. I want you to stay." I dropped the towel that was wrapped around my body and the one around my head. I quickly slipped my green lace underwear on and my skirt. As I reached for my corset top Benjamin asked, "No bra angel?" I shook my head and said, "I don't need one with this top. Do you mind helping me with it?" I held the corset up against my chest and turned to where my back faced him. I felt him come up behind me and as he laced up the back he asked, "Do you know how mad you're driving me with this outfit Isabella?" I giggled, but didn't say anything as he finished lacing me up. He seemed to know just when to stop so that I could still breathe without the top looking stupid or loose.

I turned around the face him and said, "Thank you." He pulled me to him and kissed me hard. I could feel him hardening against me, and I just pulled him closer to me and kissed him back just as hard. He pulled away and said, "Wear your hair up tonight. I love looking and touching your neck angel." I smiled and went to put my hair up. I figured out that if I put it up while it was wet, it would do what I wanted. I also took my jewelry with me to put it on. I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun and then slipped my jewelry on. As I was putting my tongue ring in, Benjamin came up behind me and asked, "What made you get a tongue ring?" "Well I have two piercings. I have a stud in my belly button to keep it from closing and I have the one in my tongue. I just felt like getting them. A bit of a rebellion against my dad."

"What do you mean?" "My dad is the police chief in my hometown. He really doesn't care what I do now that I'm eighteen, but he was a little upset about the piercings. I guess he was afraid that I'd do something reckless, but I assured him that apart from one or two tattoos, this was all I was doing. He couldn't really argue against that since he has one of his own." Benjamin nodded and said, "Let's go angel. Your friend is probably at the club waiting for us." I grabbed my smaller purse with my ID, phone and wallet in it and followed him outside. Tia was already in the car, wearing some tight jeans, a halter top, and heels.

Benjamin helped me into the car and then rushed to the driver side. Climbing in, he started the car and we drove off to Club Phoenix. Benjamin held my hand the entire drive there and I had a feeling that today's 'excitement' was still affecting him to the point where he didn't want to let me out of his sight. I didn't mind.

It took about an hour for us to reach the club and about another five minutes to get inside. We found Aleena quickly, she being at one of the tables near the dance floor. I gave her a quick hug and then introduced her to Tia. The moment Tia looked at her, I knew that I wasn't losing my best friend. Benjamin seemed to notice it as well because he wrapped his arm around me from behind and said, "Let's go dance angel and let them talk." I nodded and went with him onto the dance floor.

As Benjamin and I danced, I kept an eye on Tia and Aleena. They were talking and laughing at the moment and I wondered if Tia was telling her the truth about what she was. Benjamin whispered, "Don't worry angel. Tia is telling her about us. You'll get to keep her in your life." He paused for a few moments and asked, "Does your father know the truth about the Cullens and your friends at the reservation?" "I don't know. I think he has some idea about both, but doesn't talk about because he doesn't want to sound crazy. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I want to meet your father and I don't want to hide what I am with him. If you and I are going to be together, I want him to know the truth so that he knows that you will always be taken care of." I turned in his arms as we danced and said, "Let me talk to the boys in the Pack. They really don't like human drinkers but since they know about mates and all that from the Cullens and me, maybe they'd be willing to let you into Forks. Would you promise to only go after bad guys if you come home with me?"

He smiled and said, "I think that would be best sweet girl. I don't like going after innocents anyway. That's Amun's thing and Tia and I never liked it. Why don't you call them tomorrow and tell them everything?" I nodded and we continued dancing until Aleena waved at us to come back to the table. When Benjamin and I got there, she said, "Thanks for telling me all about this Izzy." Her tone was teasing, so I knew she wasn't really mad. I said, "You would have thought I was completely crazy if I told you that my asshole of an ex-boyfriend was a pussy vampire stuck in the 19th century."

She nodded her head and said, "I probably would have. So what does this mean about school? I get the fact that you and I will probably have to 'die' and give up our families in order for this to work, but we worked hard for those scholarships and we already sent our acceptance letters and other BS paperwork." Benjamin jumped in and said, "I have no problem with Bella going to college first. Her change is not up for debate, but if she wants to go to school that badly, we can put it off for however long she wants."

I was grateful and was about to say so when I remembered something. I turned to Aleena and said, "Leena, we can get changed early if we want to. Remember the dean made it so we can do classes online because we weren't sure if we were staying in the states since the colleges in Europe had better programs for our majors. He bent over backwards to get us into the online programs. They record the lectures and send us the notes and we just need to do the assignments. Remember?"

She nodded and said, "Oh yeah. I remember because he seemed to be sweating the entire time we were there for the interviews. I think he needed to quota for the year." We all laughed and then I asked, "Leena, you're cool with all of this?" She kinda shrugged and said, "It feels right and really good. Tia and I need to talk about some stuff, but yeah, I'm good with it." Benjamin pulled me close to him and said, "I'm happy for you angel." I kissed him and before I knew it, we were making out in the club.

His body felt so good against mine and I couldn't help but grind against him. I heard him growl and it merely turned me on further. He pulled back and his eyes were so dark. He asked, "Really?" I nodded and pulled his mouth back towards mine. I briefly looked over at Tia and Aleena and found them in nearly the same position and predicament as Benjamin and I were.

Benjamin and I had been making out for some time when he pulled away and said, "Bella, your phone has been going off for the past few minutes. Maybe you should answer it." "I'll need to go outside to do so." He nodded and said, "Let's all go. The scent is getting kind of strong." I grabbed my purse and followed him outside and we were followed by Tia and Aleena.

As soon as we got a good distance away from the club, I answered my phone. It was Jacob.

Bella: Hey Jake what's up?

**Jacob: Bella, where are you right now?**

Bella: I'm at a club with Aleena,why?

**Jacob: Are you with any bloodsuckers?**

Bella: Jake, stop calling vampires that, it's rude.

**Jacob: Okay sorry. Are you with any right now?**

Bella: Yeah, and I can explain.

**Jacob: Look Bella, we know that you are mated to one. The Pack has known that for a while. I'm asking because I need to know if they can keep you safe.**

Bella: What is going on Jake? How do you know that?

**Jacob: Bella, it's Charlie...Victoria got him.**

The phone slipped out of my hand as Jake's word flooded my mind. I saw Benjamin grab it and start talking into it. He said, "I am Isabella's mate. Do I need to bring her home?" I couldn't hear what Jake was saying and frankly I didn't want to hear anymore. I heard Benjamin tell Jake about his diet and the fact that Aleena was mated to his sister Tia. Jake must have told him something else disturbing because he nearly broke my phone. He said goodbye to Jake and hung up.

He picked me up, placed me gently on the hood of the car and said, " The Alpha of the Pack is allowing Tia, Kebi, Amun and myself to come to Forks with you and Aleena. We have promised to hunt only the dregs of society and nowhere near Forks. There is something else you need to know angel." I could barely talk I was crying so much. I sobbed, 'What?" "The reason your friend Jacob asked if I could keep you safe is not just because of what this Victoria has done." Benjamin stopped talking after that and I yelled, "What is it?!"

He pulled me to him and said, "The Cullens have returned to Forks."

I passed out in his arms...


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Yikes! Okay, so ending the last chapter as I did probably wasn't cool. But I needed a reason for all of them to go to Forks before the summer was over. Now Charlie's fate hasn't been totally revealed. All I said was that Victoria got him. The rest of the story will be coming up in the chapter after this one. **

**This chapter is in Benjamin's POV and it shows through his eyes how Bella is dealing with the news from home. Bear with me and while this chapter is not really to be enjoyed because of the content, I hope that it is enough to get you through until the next update**

**So...enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Helping a Grieving Mate**

***Benjamin POV***

Isabella collapsed in my arms the moment the Cullen name came from my lips, the shock and stress from the phone call hitting her hard. Tia and Aleena came out a few moments later, rushing over when they saw Bella lying in my arms. I quickly relayed what happened and what my initial plan was. Tia quickly called Amun and Kebi, alerting them to what had happened as well and telling them to meet us at the hotel.

We left the club, Tia driving as I held Bella close to me in the back seat. She had awoken, but remained silent, almost catatonic. As we reached the hotel, Aleena called her parents and told them what had happened. From what I could hear and understand, her parents agreed with her that she should go with Bella back to Forks. They offered their personal jet for us to use and they would handle the abrupt check-out issues with the hotel.

I carried Bella, explaining to the only staff member that asked that she had gotten some disturbing news from home and that apart from a room service order, we were not to be disturbed. Amun and Kebi, who had run from the house to the hotel, joined us in the elevator and came with us to the suite.

Once inside, I placed Bella on the couch and told Aleena, "Order something for you both. She needs to eat something tonight." Aleena nodded and went to the hotel phone, Tia following behind. Kebi was sitting with Bella, trying to get her to respond to something, while Amun was on his cell phone with someone, talking rapidly. I knelt in front of Bella and asked, "Angel, what do you need?" I hoped my question would elicit some response because frankly, her silence and dimmed brown eyes were beginning to worry me.

She responded by saying, "I need a shower. Please excuse me." She stood and left the room, heading to her bathroom. I tried to follow, but Aleena stopped me by saying, "Leave her alone for a bit. And don't worry, I took all the razors out while I was ordering room service. I ordered some meals, but mostly some junk food and dessert." I thanked her, her assurance that Bella would not be able to harm herself strangely calming. I nodded to her as well and waited for Bella to emerge.

***Bella POV***

I shut the door, not bothering to lock it because I knew that Benjamin was worried about me enough already. A locked door would not help matters at all. Praising the shower with a tub base, I turned the water on as hot as I could take it and waited for it to heat up.

So Victoria had gotten Charlie, just as I feared she would. And what the hell were the Cullens doing back in Forks? When Edward had dumped me in the forest after that disaster of a birthday party, he said he and his family were never coming back. So what were they doing in Forks and did they have anything to do with Charlie's death?

I got into the shower and quickly washed my hair and body before sinking down onto the floor of the shower and pulling my knees up to my chest. I just sat there, the hot water hitting the back of my head and my back. I would need to get answers, from both the Pack and the Cullens, but right now all I really wanted was for this to be a horrible nightmare and for Charlie to be at home, alive and safe.

That's when it hit me. I would never see my father again. I finally broke down and started sobbing. A low, gut wrenching scream left my throat as I realized that the only parent I had left, the only one that actually gave a damn about me, was gone forever and I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. Suddenly, Benjamin burst through the door, a look of fear and worry on his face.

***End Bella POV* (back to Benjamin POV)**

I was pacing. Bella had been in the shower so long that the room service order had arrived and was waiting and she was still in there. I was worried and about to go knock on the door when suddenly this deep, throaty scream came from the bathroom. I ran to the door, luckily finding it unlocked, and threw it open. The bathroom was full of steam and I could barely make out Bella's form from behind the steam covered glass.

Grabbing the thick robe that was hanging on the hook beside the bathroom door, I reached in and turned off the rapidly cooling water. Bella was starting to shiver, so I quickly picked her up, making sure not to touch or look at her naked body overly much, and quickly dried her off before wrapping her tightly in the robe. As I dried her hair, she smiled a little and asked, "He's really gone, isn't he?" I nodded and said, "I'm so sorry angel."

She hung up the towel, brushed her hair, and was putting into a loose braid when she spoke again, "I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it would." I asked, "What do you mean?" She sighed and said, "I'll explain later. Right now, I just want to sleep." I nodded and asked, "Will you at least try to eat something first Bella? Aleena ordered some food and I'd feel better if you ate something first." She nodded and we left the bathroom. Bella walked over to her dresser and slipped on a pair of black lace panties, pajama shorts and a tank top before putting the robe back on and tying it securely around her and walking next to me back out into the main part of the suite.

Aleena had set up all the food on the dining room table. Upon noticing that Tia was the only other person in the room, I asked, "Where are Amun and Kebi?" "They went hunting, though I think Amun was trying to call someone on his phone and didn't want to start yelling in here."Bella sat next to Aleena and picked at the food in front of her. After a few bites, she turned to Aleena and asked, "Are you coming with me?" Aleena nodded and said, "Of course I am. I talked to my parents. Since Jasmine's wedding is going to be a quiet affair, thanks to her pregnancy, they don't really need me. You do."

Bella nodded and then asked me, "What's the plan?" "We leave for Forks early tomorrow morning. Your friends Jacob and Sam will meet us at the airport when we land. Aleena called them while you were in the shower and told them the time to expect us to land. I do believe that they also want to meet us there to make sure that Amun, Kebi, Tia and I are not a threat before they let us accompany you to Forks." Bella shook her head and said, "They know that you and I are mates I think. Jake told me that they had known for quite awhile." Aleena asked, "Bella, where do you want to stay? I mean..." Bella's eyes began to tear up, but her voice was strong as she said, "That psycho bitch is not chasing me from my home."

She pushed her plate away and I was happy to see that she had eaten most of what had been put on the plate. She was weary, so I suggested, "Since we have to leave early in the morning, perhaps it's time to go to sleep?" Aleena and Bella both agreed and I followed my angel into the bedroom. I was about to sit in the chair next to the bed when Bella said, "Benjamin, there's a pair of black pajama pants in the bottom drawer that should fit you. Change and lay next to me please."

I could never refuse her, especially not when she was hurting. I had gotten Kebi to bring a few bags of clothes for Tia and I both, but since I never wore pajamas, I didn't have any with me. I quickly changed into the pajama pants she offered and slid into bed next to her. She curled into my side, resting her head on my bare chest. There was something bothering her that had nothing to do with her father's death.

She was quiet for the longest time before saying, "Don't let them get me. Please don't let them take me." Realization hit me almost immediately. She wasn't just frightened about this Victoria woman, she was also frightened of the Cullens trying to take her back from me. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "No one will take you from me again angel. I will protect you, even if it costs me my own life." She shook her head, not liking the sound of that. I knew that she was only fearful of certain members of the Cullen family, so I knew that when we talked to them, I would talk only to Carlisle and Jasper Cullen, perhaps even Emmett Cullen as well. None of the others were good in her eyes and I would protect her from them with everything I had.

Bella rose up and kissed me as hard as she could. I kissed her back, but kept my desire for her at bay as much as I could. I knew that some humans used sex as a way to grieve, but I didn't want out first time to be like this. I gently broke the kiss and said, "Soon sweet girl. Right now you need to grieve. I'll be right by your side the entire time, I swear it." She smiled, kissed me again and laid back down.

I held her the entire night. She had a few nightmares, but I was easily able to calm her down and get her to go back to sleep. I grieved with her in a sense, because thanks to this Victoria and in a way the Cullens as well, I missed out on getting to know the man that brought my angel into the world, raised and cared for her. I knew that I'd probably meet her mother at the funeral, but the fact that Bella had yet to mention the woman tells me that their relationship is anything but solid.

Since the wolves were allowing us to keep with our diet, I knew that we had to coordinate in order to protect both Bella and Aleena. With Victoria having killed Bella's father in order to get to her, I had no doubt that Aleena would be in the same danger. Another thing we would have to deal with were the Cullens. I had no problem with the certain members of that 'family' that Bella trusted coming near her. I only had issues with the mind reader, the pixie Seer, and the matriarch of the family that did nothing to stop them. Carlisle would also have to answer for it. They kept her from me for a reason, and I would figure it out sooner or later...


End file.
